xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Town Inhabitants
This page contains all towns and their principal inhabitants. This is to serve as a reminder of which NPCs are located where, or where they may be based out of. =Kaspia= Albion Anatoll Baelgrun Fiona Alban Oskar Kafka Sibylle Kuzel Brock Odessa Sonya Odessa Dante Ravello Nadia Salvatorian Nazzamon Daena Ambrose Rory Ambrose Torsten Dhumed Yeowan Dorcrest Killian Drysdane Faust Kyerden Esha Sahni Lucilla Tristane Northwatch Newman Fabri Edderick Goblinsbane Natalie Goblinsbane Port Albion Albert Hunt Salabar Zehra Karadeniz Malcolm Shipley Anders Torres Mona Torres Salt Town Korvo Arden Tristan Cavus Axom Holtcroft Farrah Ibrams Badrick Longfellow Soren Karadeniz Lars Kofroy Aysha Morose Deckard Reisen Jawen Rilsby Salem Solstice Gregor Thornwell Dax Trant Heidal Trueblood Zagato Unrhymed Sardonis Ash Cloud Ratchet Fargo Albion VII Milton Bedford Francois Bellamy Juliet Bellamy Leonidas Bellamy Brutus Blackfoot Benn Brimlow Lanse DePietro Kolbor Direfang Grad Dumont Falandria Duskmantle Raena Emberwood Priya Faircroft Myra Galadrian Ethan Hale Jaffer Ignair Nerese Kalemdar Lombert Kasell Newman Knackridge Lars Kofroy Silgrid Lamarche Ashlyne Longfellow Aysha Morose Kash Nadaar Dyrus Payne Brynn Rayner Lana Reinhilde Jasmine Sigmundson‎‎ Tymon Spiritwind Bhric Staghammer Kato Timberstride Thaddius Urnwell Valana Wintersong Markus Wolfsbane Mythra Zavros Altamira Ash'alon Felara Rainwhisper Sinara Rainwhisper Dro'lashar Soleth Bluelight Drathas Dawnstar Falaern Fireheart Liantor Firewind Seras Lightseeker Zeon Ravenberth Arawyn Silverleaf Elora Solstice Vincent Solstice Selestia Starwhisper Mallorn Sunrage Lycelia Sunstorm Moonfall Sedara Fargazer Falandriel Ghostwhisper Morrasera Isalyn Havensong Alisera Leafborn Tel'ashar Zaedrel Duskmark Tel'mera Adonis Ashenwind Bethwyn Firewind Seras Treeborn Vel'ashar Lathariel Windsong Cael Winterwind Baldrheim Anvil Olga Stormhammer Tip Winsler Bastion Moira Thunderbridge Blackforge (Placeholder) Cloudreach Tobias Renford Frostfang Harbour (Placeholder) Gryphon Peak (Placeholder) Hammerhill Fiona Bronzehand Balgrim Shatterlight Ashra Umber Highperch Aldr Hardhearth Zargon Ragnaroth Bron Thunderbeard Ironwatch Coralyn Pembleton Kraigrock Khardak Stormfist Rockfish Landing (Placeholder) Slag Harbour Kol Cinderscale Stonevault Elmdar Ashenshield Stormport (Placeholder) The Sea Watch (Placeholder) Torchwall Balvur Trueblood Kaspia Eusiris Jelani Akinyemi Evermoon Tybo Harlaw Asmon Makarias Ife Kalejaiye Daria Montclaire Anya Nazir Artegan Norcleft Amon Rashidi Nasreen Rashidi William Reddington Horus Shamon Thane Tristell Port of Shangril (Placeholder) Temple of Ishtar Lassondris Na'eemah Al-Omari Riza Calmfire Va'gheuro Mandisa Akintola Wyrdune (Placeholder) Kurjaztar Azora (Placeholder) Blight Town (Rathixar) Salem Solstice Daggerdeep Varosh Cravenblood Yara Gareth Livi Solaris Drakenhold Tarok Grimfang Ragged Rock (Placeholder) Targorash (Placeholder) =Zeltennia= Alexandria Alexandria City Agatha Aglovale Tyros Baresi Luthor Belgrave Margaret Belgrave Gilbert Dawncrest Imperius Decima Silvi Elmsong Belinda Mannister Teresa Pembrook Wilson Proudfellow Qobar Sunderscale Jory Wyrmsbane Bishop Bethany Blackwood Arvis Galahad Cordelia Renoire Oaktown (Placeholder) Queensport Jasper Chesterford Martyn Cordell Victorian Durault Nadia Kinzel Caius Molinar Indra Molinar Gylbard Montagne Julius Nathanos Olivia Prestor Sebastian Prestor Katerina Resler Gram Sunspear Carmilla Vosburg Raven Rock Samantha Pellinor Rebecca Sedgewick Walter Sedgewick Artalia Artalia City Nikolina Andraste Hector Ashby Burtley Brownbottom Oswald Clemmington Marshal Culber Draxis Ebonwing Kane Dondarrion Alyndra Frosthearth Constance Garrison Brena Goldmane Eddison Greatmane Piper Hanes Larra Jarsyn Cara Jotenlayne Cristiana Kensington Dag Lawson Fergus Moriarty Jorn Muramore Martyn Mystfel Layla Oswood Simone Paletree Alistair Pridewind Balder Pridewind Carina Pridewind Eshka Revanoire Marek Rhine Cathryn Ryder Edric Ryder Stanimir Ryder Orlanna Sekera Dyanna Shakov Astrid Sommerfal Norn Sorel Ronan Sorel Baldric Strongbrand Vincia Talador Wylan Thasterson Sabrina Tyrfallen Maeve Vastel Hadrian Viker Marius Winterstone Autumnreach Quin Teeg Bartol Andeskreeg Kaylessa Blackstone Vincent Blackstone Jastira Bramblewhisper Deniq Callister Blair Dunrose Rayburn Evendane Keira Foxglove Shon Gylandor Aldwin Hammerfist Thorne Nighthammer Kano Nordrannis Kira Rengard Lionel Strand Kess Tornsten Melora Val'ethril Miryn Galmandar Felix Warwick Alice Widowcraft Rygar Zarthorax Elvira Zeldris Deadwood Post Roberta Dervish Vergil Ebonwolf Aldwin Roth Asher Venedictus Risa Venedictus Eastmarch Hailey Baker Liam Beaumont Jon Bennett Gwendolyn Briarwood Viktor Briarwood Eliza Creed Artim Delacroix Marco Delvitus Lon Elford Jycella Finley Amelia Fontaine Rastilin Fontaine Wilma Goodbottom Amelia Kendrick Faye Kendrick Osric Kendrick Fumnanya Igbinedion Catalina Lynxheart Elias Marshall Gilly MacNally Marsha Mulligan Jaime Oslow Toby Redmond Lukas Seaforth Savaric Selkirk Beavis Smith Harren Turner Farik Vetranos Raymond Wellington Filmore Ashira Noth Dresden Noth Halbert Orland Flintharbour Joel Bayfax Samuel Syderburgh Goldeskar Anchorage Hubert Kensington Leona Kensington Lake Town Mermin Pemshore Myrtle Pennybottom Myreshore (Placeholder) North Harbour Therese Allerian‎‎ Darius Casca Aida Cromwell Jocelyn Rivers Ravendale Kalina Vezina Stillwater Bethany Albers Kelandra Fraye Marianne Fraye Owen Fraye Alistair Kronwall Leopold Snell Valourwind Merryweather Selina Arkstrong Bridgette Bainforde Farren Brenfall Tiberius Draco Zsolt Lionsbane Benedict Ryder Caspar Sandrogo Grimbald Sharpwall Garrett Stark Rhoslyn Stark Garth Swyft Lynetta Swyft Vadar Thornscale Jourdain City of Jourdain Nelora Dawnlight Dina Featherfoot Stephane Gachot Serge Lamboley Loic Laval Astrid Lebel Aleron Marquet Carine Prost Gabrielle Prost Maxime Touchard Noelle Villarde Valentin Villarde Nordland Alton Millie Bearwalker Charmaine Dumont Francis Dumont Xandra Greatbane Garan Holtcroft Angus Stonecourt Dragonridge Bellamy Bristlebeard Bertrand Castle Alma Cliffmoor Johanna Dragonsbane Signar Dragonsbane Garland Drakeskull Maximus Reisen Dionysus Rush Jupiter Rush Luna Rush Toryn Tallhart Malthus Verital Randall Vermillion Elias Wolfgarde Runa Wolfgarde Edgeton Barrett Farfield Yasemin Ironhearth Iron Bulwark Frederic Ludlow Gideon Malaketh Dagger Skarstrom Ingrid Skarstrom Dathan Swiftspirit Karthlight Britt Astergard Evangeline Vasselfire Sten Vasselfire Stollbrad Ediven Coulthard Morris Dustane Drusilla Eventide Ryman Gallagher Jowen Gatstein Wilheim Haverborn Talise Kingston Benjamin Larsen Isaac Martell Bertrand Mordrannis Maggie Winfield Valla Nina Devereaux Laine Hearthfire Silas Hearthfire Kara Hisdani Dax Trant Sara Trant Winterhold Isley Ashcroft Sagebard City of Sagebard Kormir Adraxian Jacqueline Barlow Linden Barlow Trevor Barlow Salma Chakroun Murton Dunfyre Brenton Foxley Talia Riven Rhoslyn Seville Devonna Valkorian Rikar Valkorian Brannick Volstadt Stromgarde Bastion of Hope Lyra Soulsong Bayshire (Placeholder) Crescent Inlet (Placeholder) Davonport Hildegard Baumstark Romeo Decio Lazarro Beneventi Trivilium III Willy Grayheart Tabitha Highcourt Francisca Morres Ebonrock Briar Blackmont Isolde Aldaine Laurena Blackmont Adrian Cunningham Dalia Kingsley Xavier Kingsley Elmshire/Rayner Landing Holga Brownbottom Roldan Briarson Ned Cobbleton Roshan Darvish Armon Drago Erin Luxford Lambert Rayner Trista Rayner Sarno Salton Adon Savorius Joelle Savorius Lydia Sindholm Basil Smallwood Elsa Spruceheart Kaylin Sunfall Greta Uldridge Javan Vandren Ruth Wedgewood Foglook Gretchen Greenwood Liam Marsh Tina Marsh Hearthmill Aurick Dullahan Genevieve Hoffstad Siegfried Hoffstad Hillsdale Estevan Morres Margaery Morres Hornmill Eleanor Barrington Ricker Barrington Emmerick Gardner Lioncrest Purcell Dawkins Dario Dayson Kron Firebrand Janus Galbraith Jayson Holt Faris Novafall Edward Slade Lysander Volcrum Tobin Whitemane Victor Whitemane Masondale Roderick Bastov Miranda Driskel Robert Mandren Ashe Myrwick Daegar Thornbeard Meksicburg Cathryn Allerian Rylon Corinthine Aldo Goldmore Farah Hedgeley Desmond Magdeline Isabella Magdeline Ophelia Marwood Bertrand Varos Arno Wolfson Murkbottom (Placeholder) River's Edge Caeden Strifemoor Westmarch Garrett Clade Victoria Clade Borus Cordona Carn Covenwood Greed Delano Jebediah Driskel Robin Gilchrist Rita Goodfellow Daylwen Greyleaf Galford Hamelen Kashim Holkron Teresse Hopefield Syledriel Lunacrest Serilda Morres Yaron Odeoun Nora Peltergane Edric Price Malden Raloshel Thomas Ravenbridge Lynett Rosenfield Euron Sarcharron Morrigan Shadowbane Yura Summerstrike Kray Sunderstone Raphael Thorne Elena Vidal Delbert Vinzalf Ashe Warford Dalen Whitemane Ivy Whitemane Whitecrest Gwen Blackfrost Barrett Eldershaw Duncan Fellows Ramona Flintbottom Flora Hadley Rosina Karatay Beatrix Penstone Joffrey Penstone Vanessa Penstone Cristoff Prescott Aliston Savoy Zagato Unrhymed =Other Lands= Baranos Baranos Saradin Archedes Moora Daltoran Merchant Isles Castora (Placeholder) Merchant's Bay (Placeholder) Moss Port Bash Armitage Camilla Corva Maximillian Everguard Diana Sanderson Tito Corva Muspelm Gardhelm Doran Frostbreaker Heidal Trueblood Haven Amara Frostrunner Athotar Mistshadow Liana Winterwind Winterport Salia Dawnmere Orland Horvat Katarina Shadowbane Rosabel Syndholdt Winterstrand Winterstrand Ostara the Ascended Verise Alogreth Darrion Coleborne Siver Dornexar Mateas Duskweaver Silas Hearthfire Rasgan Kloldrekaar Etain Kraigbreaker Alton Pierce Zargon Ragnaroth Delilah Vayne Balgrax Vyrfang Cassandra Whitemane